


Impulsivo

by Jude_Melody



Series: Descrições sinceras - Hunter x Hunter [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele não pensava antes de agir. Era movido por impulsos, muitas vezes tolos. Mas havia algo em sua estupidez. Algo admirável.





	Impulsivo

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Você foi inconsequente desde o princípio. Achava-se um máximo e exigia um respeito que não merecia. Não pensava antes de agir. Talvez simplesmente não pensasse. E desafiava os outros como uma criança tola e teimosa. De crianças teimosas, eu entendo muito bem.

Seu primeiro discurso era repleto de ganância. Falava sobre dinheiro, mulheres e luxos. O discurso de um pervertido incurável. Comprou briga por causa da ausência de um pronome de tratamento. Mas o único tratamento de que era digno era uma bela surra para tirar aquele sorrisinho convencido do rosto.

Então, no meio da batalha tempestuosa, você não pensou duas vezes antes de salvar o menino. Foi ali que a sua máscara caiu. Que incompetência a sua... Não conseguiu manter a fachada por mais do que alguns minutos. Quando o dia clareou, já estava todo manso, pedindo desculpas e dispensando formalidades. Você quase parecia um cara legal, mas era só um idiota.

Grudou nos outros para garantir a própria sobrevivência, coisa que apenas pessoas medíocres fazem. E ainda perdeu a paciência quando não desvendou a charada da Examinadora. Francamente, você ignora os limites da estupidez. Mas ela gostou de você. Gostou porque era impulsivo. E pessoas impulsivas às vezes têm esse dom de lutar pela justiça.

Você só atrapalhava. Conhecia muito pouco até para o senso comum. Era presa fácil para qualquer um disposto a abusar de sua bondade. Antes de tudo, abria a maleta de primeiros socorros. As perguntas podiam ficar para depois. Seu olhar mudava quando queria ajudar alguém.

Não pense que é um elogio. Suas razões podem ser nobres, mas não é apenas de nobreza que se faz um homem. Força, inteligência e habilidade também contam, mas você é medíocre. Medíocre e impulsivo. Não pensa nas consequências de suas ações. Estas sempre vêm antes de qualquer reflexão.

Quando foi enganado pela prisioneira, pôs tudo em jogo. Seus amigos confiaram em você, e você os traiu. E pensar que antes exibira um golpe de mestre, obtendo a rendição daquele homem desonroso. Você quase era admirável naquele momento, sabia? Mas foi impulsivo e fulminou as próprias chances. Talvez você _tenha_ pensado. Mas não com o juízo certo.

Você seguiu o menino por mais algum tempo. Mostrou-se leal. Inabalável, até. Sua impulsividade tem algo de bom. Ela lhe dá forças. E depois você foi embora, foi atrás de seus sonhos. E sua bondade contrastou com o mundo. Um tom lilás na escuridão.

 


End file.
